


Hard Sweets

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2012 [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Hard Sweets

"Fuck," Charlie gasped when Draco wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and sucked him into his mouth. A shiver shot threw him at the tingle he felt from Draco's mouth, which had most recently been sucking a peppermint candy cane.

Charlie watched as he licked a stripe up the underside of his cock. Draco looked up at him, his grey eyes flashing wickedly. He cradled Charlie's balls in his hand, fondling them gently.

"Patience," Draco said. He dipped the tip of his tongue into the slit and Charlie arched off the bed, desperate to fuck Draco's mouth.


End file.
